Yu-Gi-Oh! GX : Xros Wars!
by Kyogami
Summary: Ryougane Kudou entered The Duel Academy to find his destiny!,armed with Digimon deck he will walk in his path as a duelist and digidestined. with danger threat from dark duelist The Bagra Army,can Ryou and his friend survive from this?, can he lead his digimon army to achieve victory?. so put your Deck and Let's Duel! inspired from Kamen Rider GX by Fenikkusumaru!
1. Info about OC

**YU-GI-OH GX : Xroswars!**

**A new project crossover yugioh with digimon series!**

**Okay but first I'll give you information about my oc!**

**Name : Ryougane Kudou**

**His deck will based from digimon Xros wars(or fusion in America dub version) but I'll adding some digimon from previous version.**

**And the new way of summoning that I was created.**

**I'll called it Xros fusion this card color mainly red and it don't have a level attribute to make it same like Xros wars,to Xros fusion you need a requirement monster on the field and return the monster card to deck(much like contact fusion)and special summon it from extra if the xros fusion monster was destroyed you can special summon the material that was used from your deck to the field**

* * *

**Ryougane deck list :**

**Main Monster card :**

**Shoutmon (1800/1500) lv.4**

**Once per turn in your battle phase you can make your opponent cannot activated his/her trap on the you do this card cannot attack**

**Balistamon (2000/1200) lv.4**

**This card can attack twice per turn in your battle phase, if you do select one of your face up defence position change it to attack position and battle that target.**

**Dorurumon (1700/1900) lv.4**

**This card can inflict piercing damage on defense position monster,if this card attack a facedown position monster destroy that card immediately without applying damage.**

**Starmon & Pickmon (1300/1100) lv.2 x2**

**When this card was destroyed by battle and sent to graveyard special summon Pickmon tokens up to the field that was not used.**

**Sparrowmon (1600/1300) lv.4**

**When this card was summoned or special summoned you can destroy card on opponent field up to many digimon monster on your field**

**Beelzebumon (2500/2100) lv.7**

**If you control a face up Shoutmon X4 or Shoutmon X5 you can special summon this card from your hand or this card was special summoned this way draw 2 card from your deck.**

**Spadamon (1500/1800) lv.4**

**If this card battle an opponent monster increase it's attack up to 500 point.**

**Greymon (2000/1900) lv.4**

**This card can attack directly to your opponent if his/her have 3 or more monster on the field.**

**Mailbirdramon (2200/2000) lv.6**

**If you control a face up Greymon you can special summon this card from your hand.**

**Knightmon (2400/2300) lv.6**

**If you control a face up Shoutmon X4 on the field you can special summon this card from your hand,if this card was special summoned this way special summon 2 Pawnchessmon from your deck.**

**Pawnchessmon (1200/800) lv.3 x2**

**Up to twice per turn this card cannot be destroyed by battle**

**Omega Shoutmon (2800/2500) lv.8**

**This card can only be summoned by the effect of " Super Digivolve!"**

**As long this card remain on the field your opponent cannot activate trap card negate all face up trap card on the if this card battle an opponent monster and that card was destroyed and sent to graveyard,inflict damage equal half of atk from destroyed monster.**

**Zeke Greymon (3000/2500) lv.8**

**This card can only be summoned by the effect of " Super Digivolve!".**

**Negate all face up effect monster on your opponent if this card destroyed an opponent monster pay 1000 life point to destroy all card on opponent field.**

* * *

**Digimon support Spell card:**

**Reload Xros loader! (normal spell card)**

**If you control a digimon monster special summon a digimon monster from your deck or hand**

**Digimon Spirits (continous spell card)**

**Increase all your digimon atk by 200 up to many digimon monster on your graveyard**

**Super Digivolve! (quickplay spell card)**

**Tribute a face up digimon monster on your field and special summon the next digivolution of tributed digimon from your deck or hand**

**General will (normal spell card)**

**Discard one card from your hand and then Add two digimon monster from your deck to your hand.**

**Digimemory : legendary call! (normal spell card)**

**Special summon a "legendary Digimon" from your deck.**

**Xros field! ( field spell card)**

**All digimon atk and def increased by 500 point,when your digimon destroyed a monster pay 500 to attack once more.**

**Soul crusher (equip spell card)**

**Equip this only to shoutmon,when the equipped monster battle at the end of damage step destroy one card on the field.**

**Xros Out! (quickplay spell card)**

**Select one Xros fusion monster from the field return it to extra deck and then special summon the material that was used from your deck.**

**Digimon support trap card**

**We are Xros Heart! (trap card)**

**Pay half of your life point special summon as many possible digimon monster from your graveyard.**

**Aura barrier ( counter trap card )**

**If a digimon monster was attacked you can negate the attack and end the battle phase**

**Urgent Digi Xros! (trap card )**

**Activate during either battle phase, you can conduct the Xros fusion**

**DigiSoul unleashed ( continous trap card)**

**Select one digimon from your graveyard and special summoned the selected monster,if this card leave the field destroy the monster.**

**Okay that's the teaser I can give you!,but don't worry as the story progress I'll give you another card info!.**


	2. Introducing Xros Fusion!

Okay buddy so let's start right now but first let's do the disclaimer first!

I don't own nothing except my OC and my digimon card!

Digimon are belong to Akiyoshi Hongo And Yu-Gi-Oh! Are belong to kazuki takahashi!.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Introducing Xros fusion!

Domino City. Home to some of the world's most famous duelists of Duel Monsters. It housed Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Joey Wheeler, the self–proclaimed 'Godfather of Games'. And most of all, it housed the King of Games: Yugi Moto. It's also home to the Kaiba Dome where students from all over were applying to go to the prestigious: Duel Academy. And our story begins here.

We see a bus was stopped in front of kaiba dome,and a teenager came out from the bus to be exact is a 16 years old,has short blue hair with style and has a brown was wearing a red jacket and under it was a white t-shirt with symbol omega. He wear a blue jeans,white socks, a blue shoes,and the last was a google he put on his head.

"okay,time to show our true power,are you guys with me?." The boys smiled as he looked at his deck holder.

"Oh Yeah!" several voices came out from the ,his name was Ryougane Kudou one of the few people in the world with the power to see and talk with duel monster spirits. A few minutes later,he walked to the kaiba dome arriving at the desk,where people are signing up to be tested to see if they had what it takes to study at duel academy. Ryou came up to the desk with a Woman sitting behind it.

"good mornings young man,how may I help you?" she asked

" I'm here to take the test." Ryou answered.

"name?"

" Ryougane Kudou"

The woman took a clipboard from her desk and looked at the list carefully. A few seconds later… "Ah, here you are. Ryougane Kudou." the woman nodded. "Just head inside and when they call you, head to the arena."

"thank you miss." Ryou bowed and went into kaiba dome.

Once inside, he saw a lot of students and examinees around. Some who already finished their exams were already wearing red, yellow, and blue blazer jackets, the blue blazers jackets having coat tails on the bottom. "Wow, there's a lot of people of here." Ryou mused to himself. He also noticed other people wearing clothes other than the red, yellow, and blue jackets. "Must be the ones that applied and finished too."

**"Ryougane Kudou, please report to Dueling Field #1. I repeat, Ryougane Kudou . Dueling Field # 1."** A voice over the PA announced.

"And that's my cue." Ryou said to himself as he headed over to his assigned field.

Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short, a light blue–haired boy also got finished watching the last duel as another teenager with brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." He said.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants." The light–blue haired boy said.

"Wow really? I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden!"

"My name's Syrus, nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you're in! Congratulations!" Jaden praised patting Syrus on the back. "I will be too as soon as I have my duel."

"Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Nope." Jaden replied.

"That might be a problem. There's one more duel after Bastion's and it's the last one." Syrus explained.

"HUH?!" Jaden exclaimed.

Ryou rose up from elevated platform wearing a duel disk. It was a custom duel disk the main color was red and in the middle of the deck holder a symbol of A red dragon head. And in front of him was a man wearing the purple blazer with a coat tail. It was one of the proctors.

" Alright, 's your name?" the proctor asked

"Ryougane Kudou." He replied back with smile

"allright then you know the rules: you win, you're not there's still a chance next year."

" don't worry ,I'll promise I'm gonna in right now." Ryou smirked as he took his deck out from his deck holder and insert it into duel disk and the duel disk went from standby to active.

**DUEL MODE ON!**

" so it was him." Zane said.

" huh,do you know him Zane?" asked Alexis

"yeah,he's my friend but I don't expected to see him here….but this is gonna be interesting." Zane said

"huh?...what do you mean?" asked Alexis.

"Just wait and see.." replied Zane

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Ryougane :4000**

**Proctor : 4000**

"since you're the one applying,you take the first turn." The proctor said

"thanks, My turn draw!**" **Ryou declared first turn by drawing his sixth card. He looked at his card on his hand."okay…..I summon Shoutmon in ATK mode!". Ryou placing his card on duel disk. A small dragon with red body appeared on the field the little red dragon was wearing a headphones ready to take a fight (4/ATK:1800/DEF:1500).

"huh?" the proctor confused. "I've never seen that card before."

"no one Digimon Card just recently came out." Ryou explained.

"Digimon?" asked alexis " so this is the interesting thing that you mentioned about."

"yes,Ryougane posses a unique card called 'Digimon'." Zane stated "how he got that card?" asked Alexis still curious " sorry,can't tell you much I promised him to don't told everybody about his card."

"Hey Chazz," one of the boys in blue asked one Chazz Princeton as they watched the duel. "Ever heard of a Digimon before?"

"Must be a new Archetype or something," Chazz shrugged. "Who cares? Let the rejects duel with what they want."

"Still, maybe there's something about them we don't know?" Another one of Chazz's friend's stated.

_'A new deck of never seen before monsters, hmm?'_ Bastion thought, showing a thoughtful emotion. _'That would certainly give him the edge…'_ he added as he sat down in a seat to where Jaden and Syrus were.

"Wonder where he got them." Syrus wondered.

"They look pretty sweet!" Jaden said excited. He then noticed Bastion sitting next to them. "Hey there Bastion. Tight duel out there!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"From the looks of things, you could be the second best duelist here!" Jaden said, confusing Bastion. "And that guy's probably gonna be the third best since you already got the second best position. Who is he anyway?"

"Ryougane Kudou." Bastion Answered."I've heard he was a good duelist."

"Guys, talk later!" Syrus jumped in, turning their attention back to the duel.

" allright Ryou!,I'm ready anytime!" Shoutmon said.

"just relax shoutmon,'cause I went first." Ryou said

"well I see,it doesn't matter Ryou!, I'm always ready to brawl!" said excited shoutmon.

"well if you say so, place one card facedown!,turn end!" Ryou said.

_'That guy can talk to his Monsters too?'_ Jaden thought.

"Hmm… interesting. New cards or not, let's just see if you can beat me," the Proctor stated. "My turn! Draw!" The Proctor drew a card and added it to his hand. Take a card from the other side he continued. "I summon Red Gadget in ATK mode!" On the field, a red and silver machine appeared. Its body consisted of gears (4/ATK:1300/DEF:1500). "Now, Red Gadget's effect activates. When it is Normal Summoned, I can add a Yellow Gadget from my Deck to my Hand." The proctor took out his deck from his duel disk and searched through it. He then showed Kurogasa the card to prove it and then shuffled the deck. "Lastly, I put two cards face down and end my turn. You're up kid."

"My turn draw**!"** Ryou declared and drew his next card."okay Dorulumon come out!" an orange colored beast digimon with a drill on his body,head and the tail appeared on the field.(4/ATK:1700/DEF:1900)

"I'm ready to fight at your side Ryou sama." Dorulumon said

"thanks a lot Dorulumon,it's time for battle!,Dorulumon Attack the red gadget!"

"Hai,Ryou Sama!" Dorulumon said as he began jumped into Red gadget and attacked him with a drill on his tail.

"I activate my face down, Waboku!" The face down card on the left flipped up and showed a magenta card with a picture of three women in holy robes on it. "Until the end of this turn, I receive no damage and none of my monsters are destroyed. That was good try though kid." The three robed women appeared but as soon it was activated the trap card was negated and destroyed allowing Dorulumon to destroy red gadget.

**Ryougane : 4000**

**Proctor : 3700**

"why I cannot activated my trap card?" the proctor asked

"it's simple,because of the Shoutmon effect,onceper turn in battle phase i can make my opponent cannot activated his/her trap on the field and destroy that if I use the effect shoutmon cannot attack." Explained Ryou.

"I see what an interesting effect."the proctor said

"thanks a lot teach,I set one more card to end my turn!"

"My turn." The Proctor drew a card and stared at it. "First off I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon. For this turn, I can normal summon up to two monster. So first off I summon Yellow Gadget!" a similar looking monster appeared, except the color scheme was yellow (4/ATK:1200/DEF:1200). "Now his effect activates. When Yellow Gadget is summoned, I can add one Green Gadget from my Deck to my Hand."

Once again the Proctor looked through his deck and got his card. He then shuffled it and returned it to his duel disk. After that the Proctor grabbed another card in his hand. "Now I summon Machina Gearframe in ATK mode!" Next to the other two machines was a skinny orange and silver robot with an overly large orange helmet (4/ATK:1800/DEF:0). "Now I'll use his effect to add one Machina monster to my Hand from my Deck, and I choose Machina Fortress."

After adding the card to his hand, the Proctor said, "Next I equip Gearframe to my Yellow gadget." The orange machine attached itself to Red Gadget, similar to that of a screw into a bolt.

"now I'll use my Gearframe to attack your Dorulumon!" said proctor

"not so fast teach!,reveal facedown! Negate attack!" Ryou said.

"very well then, I set one card facedown and end my turn"

_'He's got something planned. I know it. And that facedown would probably help him too.'_

_'I think it's time to show them "that"'_ then Ryou smirked.

_"_My turn draw!_**" **__he draw next card_

"allright teach let me show you something interesting about my deck!" Ryou raised up his hand.

"are you ready guys?!,it's time for Digixros!" he shouted

"Digixros what's that?"the proctor asked.

"you will see teach!"

"Shoutmon!,Dorulumon!,Digixros!"

Shoutmon and Dorulumon began glowing,red for shoutmon and orange for Dorulumon.

"Shoutmon!" shoutmon said.

"Dorulumon!" Dorulumon said

Both digimon jumped to sky as they turn into respective color emerging into one then they flying a few second before merged into one.

"Digixros!"

A large red "X" symbol appeared on the field

When the light was faded we see Shoutmon standing on the field but behind him a large orange cannon can be cannon was made from the body of Dorulumon.

" I Xros fusion! Dorulu cannon mode!." Ryou said. (ATK:2000/DEF:1800)

" Xros fusion?,never heard of them,must be a new summoning huh?" said bastion

"sweet! I never see that!,so cool!" jaden was excited.

"Xros fusion?,what's that?" asked proctor curious about the new type summoning

" a new way of summoning monster by returning the material that was used to Xros fusion to deck I can perform Xros fusion summon teach,but there's more…" explained Ryou

"what's more?"

"this monster doesn't have a Level Atribute."

'_ a monster without level attribute?,it's that possible?!_' wondered Chazz

" are you ready guys it's time for battle!,now I use Shoutmon dorulu cannon mode to attack your Machina!,Shoutmon! Dorulu Blast!" Ryou Ordered Shoutmon to Attack Machina.

Shoutmon began charging the cannon with orange energy and released it into Machina.

"Dorulu Blast!" Shoutmon Said.

"Not so fast! I activate my other Trap Card, Dimensional Prison! This banishes your attacking monster!" the Proctor shouted as he revealed one of his face downs.

"that won't work teach! I also activate my other trap card!,trap jammer,when a trap card was activated during the battle phase I can negate the activation and destroy that card!"

said Ryou as he counter the proctor move with his facedown card.

"What?!"

The energy cannon was blasted into the machine and the smoke cleared, Yellow Gadget was still on the field.

**Ryougane : 4000 **

**Proctor : 3500**

"it wasn't destroyed? How?" asked Shoutmon.

"When a Union monster is equipped to a monster on the field, it is destroyed instead of the monster it is equipped to," the proctor informed the digimon. Even though he said that, the proctor felt odd talking to a hologram. He just sum it up to the boy knowing ventriloquism.

"don't worry Shoutmon you'll get another chance and the turn is done!" Said Ryou.

"Good, now I draw!" the Proctor announced. After drawing his card he showed it to the boy. "I activate Pot of Greed, which like you know lets me draw two more cards." Drawing again, the Proctor smiled slowly. "First I use the effect of my Machina Fortress! By sending monsters whose levels add up to 8 from my Hand I can Special Summon it onto the field." The man discarded a card and special summoned yet another machine. This time it was a three wheeled tank machine. It was blue in color and had two mechanical hands on the each side with a large cannon on the left side. (7/ATK:2500/DEF:1600)

"And then I activate my facedown card Raigeki Break!,by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one card on the field and I choose your monster!" said proctor.

then a bolt of lightning attacked a Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon destroying them,but Ryou was the smoke was gone Shoutmon was still standing with Dorulumon was beside him.

" why your monster was returning to the field?" said confused proctor.

"when a Xros fusion monster was destroyed I can return the material that was used and special summoned back to the field." Said Ryou.

" it doesn't matter I tribute my yellow gadget to summon Ancient Gear Beast to the field!" (6/ATK:2000/DEF:2000)

Meanwhile at in VIP seats for Academy faculty members,one of the Duel Academy staff teacher Crowler was smirked.

'you should be honored Slacker I lend the proctor one of my card to get rid you out from my Duel Academy'

"now I use my machine gearframe to attack your Dorulumon!" said proctor.

The tank was blasted a cannon into Dorulumon,destroyed him into the process.

**Ryougane : 3200**

**Proctor : 3500**

And I'll use my Beast to destroy your Red Dragon!"

The beast was roared before running into Shoutmon and attacking Shoutmon with his metallic claw,and destroyed Shoutmon.

**Ryougane : 3000**

**Proctor : 3500**

" and I end my turn,your turn kid." Said proctor ended his turn.

'great shoutmon and dorulumon was destroyed'

"My turn draw!" said Ryou drawing his next card.

'this might work'

"I summon Greymon to the field!"

A dark blue Dragon with orange marking with a blade attached into his tail appeared on the field as he began roar. (4/ATK:2000/DEF:1900)

"next when I have greymon on the field I can special summon Mail Birddramon to the field!"

A machine digimon descending from the sky it is a Raptor-type Flying digimon,ready to strike it's opponent. (6/ATK:2200/DEF:2000)

_'impressive he can quick summon two monster in one turn_' the proctor smiled.

"then I activate my continous spell card!,Digimon Spirits!,this card can Increase all of my digimon atk by 200 up to many digimon monster on your graveyard and I count two!"

A green light enveloped the two digimon increased their attack point

Greymon (Atk:2000-2400)

Mail birddramon (ATK:2200-2600)

"battle! Greymon Attack Ancient Gear beast!,Mega Flame!"

"you got it Ryou!,Mega Flame!"

Greymon Released a burst of flame from his mouth to destroy Ancient Gear Beast.

**Ryougane : 3000**

**Proctor : 3100**

"Now Mail Birddramon destroy Machina!"

MailBirddramon began flying to the sky before aimed his rocket into Machina and released it destroyed machine in the Process.

**Ryougane : 3000**

**Proctor : 3000**

"now their life point was same!" said Syrus

"what a good combination." Said bastion examined the boy duel.

"now I set one card to end my turn!" said Ryou ended his turn.

"my turn draw!" Proctor drew his next card then his saw drawing card before smirked.

"now I activate Monster reborn!,this let me special summon a monster from either graveyard and I choose Ancient Gear Gadjiltron who was discarded to graveyard by Machina Effect!"

The stone floor broke open and out flew an old looking machine. It was made up of several gears that seemed rusted and it was in the shape of a dragon. (8/ATK:3000/DEF:2000)

Several of the students watching gasped. "Hey, did you know that they had that card in one of the proctor's test decks?" Alexis asked Zane. The older boy stared at Ryou duel without saying a word to Alexis.

_'c'mon Ryou I know you can defeat him'_ thought Zane.

"My word!" Bastion gasped.

"You're telling me!" Syrus added. "That's one big dragon!"

"Dragon,Destroy His Greymon!" ordered Proctor.

**BGM : Evolution and Digixros Kiriha ver.**

The large dragon flew up into the sky and fired down a beam of grey before it hit Greymon,the Blue Dragon looked at his Partner he knew what Ryou Will do and the dragon was smirked.

"you ready Greymon!,Mail Birddramon! 'cause I'm gonna do this!,reveal my facedown card!,Urgent Digi Xros! This let me perform A Xros Fusion during either Battle Phase!" declared Ryou as he showed his trap card to the field.

"What?!,it can't be?" said Proctor was shocked from this.

"sweet Another Xros Fusion thing again!, I feel sorry for the proctor" said Jaden.

Then Ryou raised up his right hand before shouted.

"Greymon!,Mail Birddramon!,Digi Xros!" shouted Ryou.

Greymon and Mail Birddramon began glowing into dark blue color.

"Greymon!" Greymon said.

"Mail Birddramon!" Mail Birddramon said.

Both digimon jumped to the sky as they turn into dark blue color emerging into one then they flying a few second before merged into one.

"Digixros!"

A large red "X" symbol appeared on the field

When the light was faded,standing on the field was a Greymon with "**Tactical-enhancement Mode**", which possesses Mail Birdramon's armor on top of Greymon's power, is a form which was strengthened without hindering the fighting strength of Greymon,.

" meet Metal Greymon!" (ATK:2600/DEF:2300)

And don't forget Digimon spirits effect!"

Metal Greymon (ATK:2600-3000)

"so what?,your monster will be destroyed too" said the proctor

"I don't think so teach" smirked Ryou.

"when this card was attacked or attacking a monster I can decrease the attacked monster by 800!" said Ryou.

"what?!"

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron ( ATK:3000-2200)

"Great Scott! He's destroying Ancient Gear Gadjiltron!" Bastion gasped with the boy tactic.

"Now Metal Greymon Do it!,Trident Arm!" ordered Ryou.

Metal Greymon then charged at the beam and passing trough the beam without a scratch before jumped and flew into the gear dragon thrust it's body with a trident arm on his left arm.

"Take this!,Trident Arm!" said Metal Greymon

The power of Trident arm made the mechanical dragon fall to the ground,and then exploding.

**Ryougane : 3000**

**Proctor : 2200**

'this boy was impressive he can overcome my Dragon'

"I end my turn" said the proctor.

"now Metal Greymon end this duel Direct Attack!"

Metal greymon running into the proctor and give him a punch with his right hand sending the proctor backward.

**Ryougane : 3000**

**Proctor : 0**

**BGM End**

* * *

The holograms disappeared and the Proctor recovered from the last attack and stood up saying, "Congratulations Mr Kudou. Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you." Ryou bowed.

"No way…" Chazz growled. "A guy with made–up cards won?"

"Alright, he won!" Syrus cheered.

"Sure did, that proctor got nailed!" Jaden grinned.

"At least there's proper competition coming along." Bastion smiled, impressed with the duelist's victory.

"This guy is interesting," Alexis smiled, "He should be a good opponent…"

'_good for you Ryou I'll see you at academy_' smirked zane.

"we did it guys!,Duel Academy here I come!" said Ryou excited.

* * *

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, the teachers watched as Ryou left the dueling arena. "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

'Another rookie for the Academy.' He thought dismissively. 'I'm just glad that this was the last duel, otherwise there could be more slackers coming in, too.'

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "WHAT!?"

"It's Sheppard."

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one.

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly." Chancellor Sheppard said. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year." That made Crowler bug out a bit. "When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"

"Yes, o–of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling. 'Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine.' He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave that to me." He pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

* * *

Back with Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion, they were waiting around until Ryou showed up.

"Hey man, that was one sweet duel!" Jaden said excited running up to Ryou.

"Thanks." Ryou said. "my name is Ryougane Kudou."

"Jaden Yuki!" He said and the boys shook hands.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." The light–blue haired introduced.

"And I'm Bastion Misawa, the duelist that went before you went to duel."

"by the way your Digimon Card was cool!,how did you get that?" asked Jaden.

"Pegasus was designed this card for me." Said Ryougane.

"WHAT?!" Jaden,Syrus,and Bastion Shouted together.

"pegasus as in Pegasus?,the creator of duel monster card himself?" asked bastion

"yup,the one and only." Said Ryou smiled.

"but how?" asked Syrus.

Ryou stood a moment.

_'should I told them?,well they seemed a good people' _

"you see I when I was six years old,my parent was dead by car accident,they was a top employee on I2 the corporation who owned by pegasus,then Pegasus who saw me he took me in to his family,and he teach me everything about duel monster and when he asked me what duel monster card I want I told him I like digimon series by Akiyoshi hongo one of my favorite anime,so Pegasus created this deck based from that." Said Ryou explained to them.

"I see,and I'm sorry for your loss" said Bastion

"it's okay,my parent will always watching me up there,and they will be proud of me,and do me a favor don't tell everybody I was adopted by Pegasus I want to keep on low profile."

"just leave it to us 'cause you are our friend!" said Jaden.

"yeah I'll keep my mouth shut." Said syrus.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field # 4." The PA announced again. "Jaden Yuki, to Dueling Field # 4."

"Go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist and Ryougane being the third best? Who's the first?" Bastion asked.

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly!" He grinned. "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"Third–best?" Ryou asked confused looking at Bastion.

"Long story." Bastion answered.

"Jaden sure is confident though." Syrus noticed.

"He's going to need to be." Bastion said, pointing to the exam field in question. "Look who's he up against…" Bastion, Syrus, and Ryou looked to see the ponytailed Headmaster.

"Who's she?" Ryou asked.

"He is Dr. Crowler; he's in charge of these exams and also the head of the top dorm in the Academy." Bastion replied.

"That's a guy?!,it can't be a Gender Bender?" Ryou gasped.

"Yes. And I've heard that last year, he cut a third of the applicants they called him either 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'."

"Wow…"

"It's about to start." Syrus said gaining their attention.

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself. Jaden rose up from a platform and was on the duel field

"Alright, test time!" Crowler said looking at Jaden. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden stood at attention like a soldier and replied, "Uh… Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Uh, Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow." Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." Crowler sweat dropped at that comment.

"Now that he mentions it," The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

Chazz just looked on as he didn't like what Jaden was saying to Dr. Crowler.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler said activating it and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication." Crowler answered. 'Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't.'

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said activating his duel disk.

* * *

"So let's duel!" Both players shouted as both players drew their starting hands.

**Crowler:**** 4000**

**Jaden:**** 4000**

"Here goes!" Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in DEF mode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the field, a green feathered man with a pair of wings appeared and knelt down (3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000). "I'll also throw down a facedown." A reverse card appeared on the field.

"Huh… so he runs Elemental Heroes." Ryou stated. "interesting."

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his sixth card. 'Don't tell me what to do.' He then took a look at his hand. 'After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time flat.' "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the Spell Card, Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

**Crowler:**** 3000**

**Jaden:**** 4000**

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when I was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" He asked looking at each card. "I know, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. "Next I'll set two cards face down." Two reverse cards appeared on the field. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field." A heavy wind picked up and Jaden's facedown was destroyed along with Crowler's two facedown cards.

"Whoopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the field as well?" Jaden said teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out–of–turn." Crowler waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening. Not yet anyway!" Crowler grinned. Two yellow worm–like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

The audience was awestruck by these two monsters but Syrus was confused, again. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion explained as he observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"And I'm already seeing a few red lights on this too." Ryou grimaced. "That ain't no test deck Crowler's using. Test decks don't have cards like Heavy Storm and Confiscation. Those are rare cards."

"Of course! And they can change the tide of battle without any serious costs!" Bastion realized.

"Meaning?" Syrus asked.

"Crowler's probably using his personal deck." Ryou answered. "This guy doesn't want Jaden to enter the Academy."

And he wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion.

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." The boy with glasses said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way."

"What an elitist snob." Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked Jaden.

"You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!" Jaden laughed excitedly.

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" The worm-like creatures disappeared and a giant robotic monster with exposed working gears appeared. The audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster. (8/ATK:3000/DEF:3000)

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

"No way, I've always wanted to take one on!" Jaden said excited. He looked like he had Christmas and his birthday in one day.

This shocked many people in the arena, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

"He could be both but that awesome." Ryou added.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world." Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience does have its benefits after all."

"Give it a rest, Zane." Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this."

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.

"Oh man, Jaden's defense monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained. "It's ATK points were way too low. This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse." Bastion added. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a Monster in DEF mode, the difference between its ATK points and the defending monster's DEF points are dealt to the opponent as Damage."

"But that would mean that Jaden's Life Points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus realized.

"Yeah, and Piercing Damage is a pain in the ass when it's used against ya." Kurogasa muttered. A transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist then slammed through Jaden's body.

**Crowler:** **3000**

**Jaden:**** 2000**

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking. "Now don't feel bad." He taunted, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started hearing Jaden laughing."

"Now I really wanna come to this school now! You really know your stuff teach!" Jaden said excitedly.

This took Crower by surprise before scowling angrily. 'Doesn't he take a hint? He will not be permitted to pass this exam! And he will certainly not make a mockery of my deck!'

'Just look at him tremble.' Jaden thought as he reached to draw a card from his Deck. 'He must really be impressed by me!' But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. 'Winged Kuriboh?' He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him.

Flashback

"Something tells me that it belongs with you."

End Flashback

'You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too.' Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! He blinked at first making sure he wasn't seeing things, but got over his shock as it wore off and then made his decision. 'I guess that's a sign that I should play ya.' "Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image (1/ATK:300/DEF:200). "Next, I play a facedown. Not bad, huh, teach?"

Crowler simply laughed at this. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician." He teased Jaden. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its DEF points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

The giant Ancient Gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces.

'Sorry Winged Kuriboh.' Jaden muttered in his thoughts.

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's life points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your Life Points haven't changed."

"My gear's fine." Jaden shrugged. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero Damage!" That actually took Crowler by surprise. Even some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

"Man, when will people like him ever stop underestimating the Kuribohs?" Ryou cracked up with his face up and covering his eyes.

"Well how about that. A technique the good doctor didn't know." Alexis said.

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis. Especially one as obscure as that." Zane argued.

"Yeah, well that kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there." Crowler taunted.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach! Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" Jaden snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters." Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry." Jaden said as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my trap card, one of my favorites too, Hero Signal!" As his trap card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" He said taking the card from his deck and placing it on the tray. From a column of red flames a gray–skinned woman in a red body–suit appeared (3/ATK:1200/ATK:800). "Now it's my move!" He said drawing his next card he then looked at his hand. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you! First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "And now, I'll summon him to the field!" Avian reappeared on the field.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…" Crowler began to taunt.

"I didn't say I was done yet." He said. "See, I know that my two monsters aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story! And I have just the card to unite them! Go Polymerization!" Jaden said showing the card to Crowler and then playing it. The two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. "Fusion Summon!" After they fused, a new monster appeared that had some features Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing new was a dragon–like hand on its left arm (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame–Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

"I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a monster with more ATK points than the one that's already out." Crowler said.

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked.

"He means that the Wingman's ATK points are lower than the Golem's 3000 ATK points." Bastion answered. "A shame too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

"Well, let's hope the card in his hand was chance to strike back Crowler." Ryou added.

"Alright, young scholar. I don't mean to rush you but I am a very busy man… Are you done yet?" Crowler sighed.

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened up the Field Spell Zone. "And, of course, I knew my Wingman had less ATK points than your golem. That's why I'm activating the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings and skyscrapers literally, sprouted up from the field. In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself while Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed.

"nice play Jaden!" said Ryou.

"Alright, Flame Wingman!" Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics! Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards it.

"Fine, bring him on." Crowler said not worried. "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single ATK point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach. What it's done is raise my Flame Wingman's ATK by a grand total of 1000 ATK points!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – (ATK: 2100–3100)

"Wait Time Out!" Crowler shrieked, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman from attacking as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem as flames covered its body. Crowler looked like he was having a heart attack as Flame Wingman slammed into Ancient Gear Golem, breaking into pieces.

**Jaden:**** 2000**

**Crowler:**** 2900**

"No, he was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell on his head.

"And I don't want to forget my Wingman's super power. You see, when Wingman destroys a Monster in battle, the ATK points of that Monster are dealt as Damage to your Life Points. Sweet huh." The crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler, who tried to get away but failed, burying him and depleting his Life Points.

**Jaden:**** 2000**

**Crowler:**** 0**

"And that's game!" Jaden announced doing a two finger salute with his index and middle finger. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?" The holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned.

"Impossible… There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!" Crowler growled.

"It must be dumb luck!" Chazz said with the same expression when he watched Ryou duel. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis smiled at Jaden's victory. "This kid's definitely got a future here, wow." She then saw Zane walking away.

"Yay! Jaden won!" Syrus cheered.

"Nice! He took down that Golem with a bang!" Ryou smilled at his friend victory.

'_Nice. I could use some competition_.' Bastion thought smiling at Jaden's victory while the latter did a victory dance. After that, Jaden took out and looked at the Winged Kuriboh card. "We made it!" He said. "And from here on in, we're gonna be partners." Again, Jaden could've sworn he heard Winged Kuriboh coo and wink at him.

Alright ,there's my first chapter and I want to say thanks to Fenikkkusumaru 'cause I got inspired by his Kamen Rider GX!

Arigatou!

And this is my Detail about Xros fusion Card!

Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon

Earth

Xros fusion/Dragoon/effect

ATK : 2000

DEF: 1800

Shoutmon + Dorulumon.

Effect : When this card attack a defence position monster inflict double piercing damage to opponent life this card was destroyed remove them instead sending them to graveyard then,special summon Shoutmon and Dorulumon from deck.

Metal Greymon

Dark

Xros fusion/Dragon/effect

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2300

Metal Greymon/ + Mail Birddramon.

Effect : when this card Attacked or attacking a monster,target the opponent monster and decrease it's attack by 800. when this card was destroyed remove them instead sending them to graveyard then,special summon Greymon and Mail Birddramon from deck.


End file.
